1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work roll bending in a continuous metal strip rolling mill to control strip profile during thickness gauge reduction.
2. Description of Related Art
Work roll bending in a vertical plane can be carried out in a positive or negative manner by applying forces to rotationally supporting chocks at each longitudinal end of top and bottom work rolls of a continuous metal strip rolling mill. So called "C", "E", Mae West and other type rolling mill blocks house pressure-exerting cylinder and piston assemblies which are combined with appropriately configured chocks to exert the bending forces on the work rolls. Most often such bending systems are within the confines of housing posts of the rolling mill stand and are confined in the vertical direction by top and bottom back-up roll chocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,219 describes roll bending wherein hydraulic means are disposed between work roll chocks and back-up roll chocks to achieve work roll bending in solely a negative manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,716 describes work roll bending in both a positive and a negative manner wherein modified "C" blocks are rigidly connected to the housing posts of the rolling mill.
Japanese patent No. 1-5612 (A) describes work roll chocks having two "fillets" projecting from each chock. The fillets are of a length, in the roll axial direction, less than the length of the chock in the same direction. Lengths and location of the fillets are such that when work rolls are brought into contact with each other the fillets come within about the same horizontal plane. Bending forces on the chocks are not symmetrical along the axial direction of each chock which can result in uneven wear and shortened service for bearing surfaces of the chocks.